Wampiry To Nie Bajka
by Braila125
Summary: Ania Kilońska to zwykła piętnastolatka. Ma wiele kompleksów, rodzinę i dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki. Jest nawet zakochana w klasowym przystojniaku. Jednak jej życie diametralnie się zmienia, kiedy dziewczyna ulega wypadkowi podczas wycieczki z rodzicami. Ratuje ją tajemniczy osobnik, dzięki czemu budzi się jako zupełnie nowa osoba...
1. (Nie)Szczęśliwy Dzień

**Oto moja nowa opowieść, tym razem umieszczona w świecie "Zmierzchu". Postanowiłam, że nie zamknę się w zakresie opowiadań o jednej tematyce. Piszę o "Pingwinach z Madagaskaru", "Kung Fu Pandzie", (Dla fanów - spokojnie, niedługo kolejna aktualizacja ;D ), One shoty w świecie Harry'ego Pottera i "Zwiadowców". Planuję też wiele innych, więc spokojnie - każdy znajdzie u mnie coś dla siebie (przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję :D).**

 **No dobra, ale teraz zapraszam do dalszego czytania :)**

* * *

 **Wampiry To Nie Bajka**

 **Braila125**

 **Uwagi: Z ukazanych tu postaci tylko Ania, jej przyjaciele i rodzina są wymyśleni przeze mnie, więc zastrzegam sobie do nich pełne prawo. Wszelka zbieżność imion, nazwisk, pseudonimów, opisów wyglądu lub adresów zamieszkania jest przypadkowa. + Wprowadziłam zmiany w tym, co stworzyła już sama Stephene Meyer.**

 **Rozdział Pierwszy**

 **(Nie)Szczęśliwy Dzień**

Po raz kolejny nerwowo poprawiłam swoją nową, krótką fryzurkę. Wciąż odnosiłam wrażenie, że nie układa się tak, jak powinna.

\- Zostaw te włosy, dobrze wyglądasz - powiedziała Agata, uśmiechając się i klepiąc mnie delikatnie w rękę, którą nadal usiłowałam jakoś ogarnąć kilka niesfornych kosmyków. Prychnęłam cicho i zerknęłam na nią kątem oka.

\- Ta, na pewno. Ty dobrze wyglądasz - odparłam, wciskając z rezygnacją ręce do kieszeni jeansów. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i poprawiła swoją widocznie nową, beżową bluzkę.

\- Daj spokój. Wyglądam, jakby mnie ktoś przeżuł i zwrócił - skomentowała. Gdybym potrafiła, uniosłabym brew. Dobrze wiedziałam, że ściemnia, żebym tylko ja poczuła się lepiej. Uroczo, tylko że ja nie potrzebuję, żeby ktoś podbudowywał moje dość małe ego. I tak mu się to nie uda.

No bo spójrzmy na to tak: Agata Żagińska chodzi ze mną do jednej klasy od blisko trzech lat. Jest stosunkowo niską szatynką, która nigdy nie potrzebowała nawet grama makijażu, żeby zachwycić sobą chłopaków. Owszem, może nie była aż taka znowu chuda, ale z pewnością nie przekraczała wyznaczonej dla siebie wagi, w przeciwieństwie do mnie. Nie potrafię dokładnie ocenić długości jej włosów, bo zwykle je upina w jakiś kucyk albo warkocz, ale z pewnością są dłuższe od moich. Ma jasnoniebieskie oczy, które widać z daleka. Mają jednak w sobie jakieś dziwne ciepło. Taką... głębię. To niesamowite. Ach, no i przerastam ją o głowę. Dlatego też zapewne trochę dziwnie wyglądamy, jak gdzieś razem idziemy.

\- Cześć dziewczyny - usłyszałam tuż za sobą głos Klaudii. Odwróciłam się i niemal momentalnie zostałam wyściskana przez swoją drugą najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

\- Cześć Kala - powiedziałam, a Aga szybko mi zawtórowała, również ściskając mocno dziewczynę.

\- Anka, rany, świetnie wyglądasz w tych włosach - zachwyciła się jasnowłosa, na co najchętniej uniosłabym brew, ale że ktoś z góry poskąpił mi tej umiejętności, próba skończyła się na dość głupkowatej minie imitującej zdziwienie. Dziewczyny zaśmiały się, a ja i tak po chwili im zawtórowałam. A co innego mogłam zrobić? Trochę dystansu do siebie nie zaszkodzi. A raczej wyjdzie mi na zdrowie.

Jeżeli chodzi o wygląd Klaudii Śmietnioch, to w sumie nie ma czego opisywać. Jest trochę niższa ode mnie, ale wyższa od Agaty. Ma długie ciemnoblond loki, których chyba nigdy nie upina i jasnobrązowe oczy, które zgrabnie podkreśla odrobiną makijażu. Lubi eksperymentować z modą i skubanej zawsze to wychodzi. Może dlatego, że ona po prostu się na tym zna, a ja wręcz przeciwnie. Jest też wyjątkowo szczupła i wysportowana. Chyba właśnie to sprawia, że wiele innych dziewczyn jej zazdrości. Dziwi mnie tylko fakt, że od ponad roku jest sama. W sensie nie ma chłopaka. Jak to mówi - nie będzie się angażować w coś przelotnego. Nadal nie mam pojęcia, co miała wtedy na myśli. Ale co ja tam wiem. Jedyny mój związek to pięć minut dla głupiego zakładu pewnego chłopaka z kolegami. Oczywiście później słono popamiętał mnie i moje przyjaciółki, ale fakt pozostał.

A poza tym i tak nie mam szans na miłość. To znaczy nie odwzajemnioną. W końcu rzadko się zdarza spotkać osobę wysoką z ogromną nadwagą i to w dodatku z taką twarzą jak moja. Cóż poradzić, potrzebny by był chyba cud, żebym zrobiła się ładna. Możliwe nawet, że już się z tym pogodziłam, nie mniej bardzo bym, chciała, żeby kiedykolwiek zainteresował się mną taki jeden, Irek. On jednak uparcie nie zwraca na mnie uwagi, a sztukę unikania mojej osoby opanował już chyba do perfekcji. Czasami bardzo chciałabym wiedzieć, co o mnie myśli. Ale tak na chwilę, tylko kiedy będę tego potrzebować. Gdyby wiedział, co mi czasami kłębi się w głowie...

\- Hej, Ania, a kiedy tak właściwie wyjeżdżasz do tego Śląska? - spytała Agata, wyrywając mnie tym samym z krótkiego zamyślenia. Spojrzałam na nią ponuro.

\- Dzisiaj wieczorem. Podobno jest mniejszy ruch - powiedziałam. Jakoś niezbyt odpowiadała mi jazda na drugi koniec Polski samochodem, w nocy i to w dodatku na siedem dni. Siedem dni, podczas których mogłabym uczyć się do jakiegoś sprawdzianu, albo chodzić na lekcje... chociaż, kogo ja oszukuję, rzadko się uczę. Ale kurcze, sam fakt, no!

\- I na siedem dni, tak? - upewniła się Klaudia. Przytaknęłam. Czyżby coś kombinowały?

\- Co wy znowu knujecie, co? - spytałam. Kala uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- A nic... - powiedziała. I znów zabolało mnie to, że nie potrafię unosić brwi do góry. Rany, jak bardzo by mi się to w życiu przydało! Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale w tym samym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje i jakoś nie bardzo miałam zamiar wdawać się z nimi w dyskusję.

\- Jeszcze do tego wrócimy - upomniałam je, grożąc delikatnie palcem wskazującym, na co obie tylko się do mnie wyszczerzyły, ukazując rzędy białych zębów. Pokręciłam z politowaniem głową, unosząc oczy ku sufitowi szkoły.

Co też ja muszę znosić...

Szkoła nie jest takim znowu złym miejscem. Nie licząc niektórych przerw. Agata przesiadywała ze swoim chłopakiem, a ja po prostu snułam się za Klaudią, jak to zwykle bywam robić, kiedy idziemy "kółkować" po szkole. Na pierwszym piętrze mamy korytarz i łącznik, który łączy ze sobą dwa bloki budynku - B1 i B2. Wychodzi z tego idealne koło, po którym uwielbia chodzić ponad pół szkoły. Czekamy tylko, aż ktoś ustanowi szkolny rekord kółek na jednej piętnastominutowej przerwie. Możliwe też, że już go ktoś ustanowił, tylko nie jest tego świadom. W końcu nikt tego nie liczy.

Dzień zleciał mi w sumie bardzo szybko. Nim się obejrzałam, żegnałam się z Agą i Kalą i wsiadałam do samochodu taty. Do domu mieliśmy kilka ładnych kilometrów, a zależało nam na czasie. Mieliśmy wyjechać około 17:00. Nie powiem, żebym pałała dużym entuzjazmem. Najzwyczajniej w świecie nie chciało mi się tam jechać. Co jednak znaczy moje zdanie, co? Praktycznie nic. Powiedziano mi, że jedziemy i nie ma dyskusji. Klasyk. Niby wolność człowieka, a musisz się słuchać starszych. Taki paradoks. Czy jak to tam można nazwać. W każdym razie skończyliśmy ostatnie przygotowania, upewniliśmy się, że wszystko wzięliśmy, wyłączyliśmy w domu prąd i wodę i wszystko dokładnie pozamykaliśmy, po czym całą trójką wsiedliśmy do samochodu i ruszyliśmy.

W sumie przez pierwsze dwadzieścia kilometrów wsłuchiwałam się w fascynującą dyskusję rodziców o tym, co też będziemy tam robić. Ja osobiście miałam bardzo ambitne plany. Obejmowały one komputer, internet, książkę, mp3 i nowe słuchawki. No i oczywiście fotel, kanapę, albo telewizor. Od koloru do wyboru, na całe siedem dni. Tak więc po jakimś czasie po prostu "wyłączyłam się" na ich głosy i spoglądałam na mijane budynki, drzewa, ludzi idących prawie już pustymi chodnikami. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy zmorzył mnie sen. Obudziłam się, czując mocne szarpnięcie, pisk opon i głośne przekleństwo z ust taty. Natychmiast otworzyłam oczy. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy wjechaliśmy na autostradę. Wychyliłam się i zobaczyłam przed nami jakiś samochód. Najwyraźniej coś się zepsuło i stanął bezmyślnie na środku jeszcze ruchliwej o tej porze drogi. O tej porze. Dokładniej mówiąc był już późny wieczór. Zerknęłam za okno, ale zanim zdążyłam ocenić, która może być godzina usłyszałam głośny ryk klaksonu gdzieś z tyłu. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie i jedyne, co zobaczyłam, to dwa ogromne reflektory. Możliwe, że krzyknęłam, wiedząc, że czeka nas nieuniknione zderzenie. Taty nie było już w samochodzie, rozmawiał z kierowcą pojazdu z przodu. Pewnie wrzasnął coś w stylu "wysiadajcie", ale nie byłam w stanie tego usłyszeć. W następnej sekundzie samochodem szarpnęło potężne uderzenie. Słyszałam zgrzyt metalu w momencie zderzenia, poczułam straszliwy ból chyba w całym ciele, a zaraz potem mój umysł po prostu się wyłączył.

Powinnam umrzeć. Nawet widziałam to przysłowiowe światełko w tunelu, do którego szłam. Przyciągało mnie jak magnez, ale z drugiej strony coś mnie trzymało. Z początku delikatnie, potem coraz mocniej. Po jakimś czasie zmieniło się w ból. Wrażenie, że ktoś mnie podpalił. Od środka i od wewnątrz. Nie wiedzieć czemu światełko nagle zgasło i nastała ciemność, której nie potrafiłam ogarnąć. Ból się nasilał, rozchodził po całym ciele. Jak to możliwe, że je czułam? Podobno po śmierci duch opuszcza ciało, więc dlaczego czułam to przytłaczające cierpienie, dlaczego ogień nacierał na mnie ze wszystkich stron i dokładnie go czułam? Chciałam rzucać się na wszystkie możliwe strony, ale coś trzymało mnie w bezruchu. Nienawidziłam tego, nie chciałam. Od kiedy tak ciężko jest umrzeć?O co w tym wszystkim chodziło?

Czas przestał istnieć, był tylko ogień. Mnóstwo ognia. Później coś, co tak bardzo mnie paraliżowało, odpuściło i zaczęłam robić wszystko, żeby dać temu upust. Krzyczałam, wiłam się i rzucałam, ale wszystko na nic. Tak więc potem po prostu skuliłam się w kłębek i czekałam na koniec.

Czekałam bardzo długo. A może i nie. Nie wiem, straciłam poczucie czasu. Wiem tylko, że zaczęło ustępować, a potem zniknęło całkowicie. Do moich uszu dotarły głosy. Słyszałam je bardzo wyraźnie.

\- Carlise, minęło pięć dni. To stanowczo za długo, jak na przemianę - powiedział ktoś miękkim barytonem, od którego robiło się aż miło na sercu.

\- Spokojnie, Edwardzie, będzie dobrze. Jej organizm potrzebował po prostu drastycznych zmian. Szczerze mówiąc jeszcze nie widziałem, żeby ktoś aż tak źle znosił przemianę - odparł drugi mężczyzna. Z pewnością był to mężczyzna. Miał spokojny, opanowany głos.

\- Nie wiem, czy dobrym pomysłem było w ogóle przemienianie jej - wyraził powątpiewanie nazwany Edwardem.

\- Ja też nie wiem, ale coś mi mówiło, że powinienem to zrobić. Ona będzie niezwykła, zobaczysz - zapewnił Carlise. Usłyszałam cmoknięcie, zapewne ze strony drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Może stanowić zagrożenie dla Nessie. No i Jacoba - zauważył. Przez chwilę panowała względna cisza, podczas której zapewne Carlise poważnie nad czymś rozmyślał.

\- Owszem, ale jeżeli zdążymy wcześniej ją ostrzec i wszystko opowiedzieć, zapewne do niczego nie dojdzie. I spokojnie, Jacoba na pewno nie tknie.

Rozległ się cichy śmiech z tylko im znanego powodu.

\- Możliwe - przytaknął Edward.

\- Sprawdzę, co z nią.

Nie wiem jakim sposobem, ale wyczułam moment, w którym zaczął się do mnie zbliżać, chociaż moje ucho nie wychwyciło żadnego dźwięku. Słyszałam jednak jakieś rozmowy na dole, bo najpewniej znajdowaliśmy się na jakimś piętrze. Odruchowo cała się spięłam. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam mężczyznę o jasnych, idealnie ułożonych włosach i sylwetce godnej dobrego atlety. Tuż za nim stał wysoki mężczyzna o równie idealnej posturze i magnetycznych oczach, które wręzz zachęcały, żeby się w nich zatopić. Nie wiedzieć czemu mój wzrok analizował dużo więcej, niż dotychczas. Widziałam nawet drobinki kurzu latające dookoła. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy zerwałam się z miejsca i w ułamku sekundy znalazłam się pod ścianą najbardziej oddaloną od dwóch osobników. Odruchowo, całkowicie bezwiednie ugięłam kolana w pozycji obronnej, napięłam mięśnie jak do skoku, a z mojego gardła wydobył się głuchy charkot. Nie rozumiałam tego w żadnym stopniu, ale nie potrafiłam nad tym zapanować.

\- Spokojnie, spokojnie - powiedział ten stojący najbliżej, zapewne Carlise, wyciągając ręce w uspokajającym geście. Zlustrowałam go uważnie, analizując jego ruchy.

\- Czego chcesz? - spytałam twardo. Dopiero wtedy zorientowałam się, że do tej pory nie zaczerpnęłam nawet odrobiny powietrza. Ogarnięta nagłą paniką zaczerpnęłam pełne płuca tlenu, ale nic nie poczułam. Żadnej ulgi, żadnego przyspieszonego bicia serca. Był tylko instynkt, panujący nad mięśniami. Zaskoczona i zaniepokojona spojrzałam na swoje ręce, jakby na nich miała pokazać się odpowiedź na moje nieme pytania. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu nie zobaczyłam obgryzionych skórek wokół paznokci, tylko idealnie gładkie, zadbane dłonie. Zmarszczyłam brwi. O co tu chodziło?

\- Spokojnie - powtórzył po raz któryś Carlise. - Wszystko ci wytłumaczę, tylko się uspokój.

\- Przecież jestem spokojna. I chcę odpowiedzi! - warknęłam i uniosłam głowę, napotykając przy tym jego uważne spojrzenie.

\- No dobrze. A więc... to jest Edward, mój przybrany syn - wskazał na stojącego za nim mężczyznę. No to już wiedziałam. Skinęłam jednak tylko głową, czekając na dalszą część wypowiedzi. - Na dole przebywają jeszcze inni tacy jak my, ale o tym później. Ja jestem Carlise. To ja cię przemieniłem.

Moje brwi chyba prawie się ze sobą zetknęły.

\- Przemieniłeś? W co? - dopytywałam niecierpliwie. O co im, do cholery, chodziło? Co to za gra?!

\- Przemieniłem cię w wampira

* * *

 **No i co? Jak podoba Wam się pierwszy rozdział? Postanowiłam, że w drugim odpuszczę sobie co nieco z opowieści o Cullenach, wampirach, nawykach żywieniowych itd, bo na pewno wszyscy to znają i tylko bym zanudzała, więc będę przechodzić od razu do rzeczy. (Oczywiście Ania o wszystkim się dowie, spokojnie :D) Czekam na OPINIE!**


	2. Pierwsze Polowanie

**Wampiry To Nie Bajka**

 **Braila125**

 **Uwagi: Z ukazanych tu postaci tylko Ania, jej przyjaciele i rodzina są wymyśleni przeze mnie, więc zastrzegam sobie do nich pełne prawo. Wszelka zbieżność imion, nazwisk, pseudonimów, opisów wyglądu lub adresów zamieszkania jest przypadkowa. + Wprowadziłam zmiany w tym, co stworzyła już sama Stephene Meyer.**

 **Rozdział Drugi**

 **Pierwsze Polowanie**

* * *

Przez chwilę patrzyłam na nich uważnie, a potem parsknęłam śmiechem. Tak, tak, super, nieźle.

\- Tak, tak, świetny żart, naprawdę. Świetny. Przecież wampiry nie istnieją - powiedziałam. Carlise uniósł brew.

\- Jesteś pewna? Właśnie sama stałaś się chodzącym dowodem na ich istnienie.

Momentalnie przestałam się śmiać, rozumiejąc sens tych słów. Miał rację. Na pewno nie byłam już człowiekiem. Ale jak to się... Jak przez mgłę pamiętałam drogę, huk klaksonu, dwa jasne reflektory i huk uderzenia. Zaraz...

\- Jak... co się stało? - spytałam, czując narastający lęk. Co się stało ze mną? Z moimi rodzicami? Z facetem, który w nas uderzył?

\- To był wypadek samochodowy. Kierowcy z przodu zabrakło paliwa i auto stanęło. Wy zatrzymaliście się tuż za nim, ale jadąca z tyłu ciężarówka na niemal pełnej prędkości nie była w stanie tak szybko zahamować. Uderzyła w was z ogromną szybkością, miażdżąc cały tył niemal natychmiastowo. Kiedy dojechaliśmy karetką na miejsce naszym oczom ukazała się straszliwa kraksa. Wyciągnęliśmy cię z wraku praktycznie martwą. Tylko cudem nie skręciłaś sobie karku, ale wszystko inne było niemal miazgą. Musiałaś pochylić się w chwili zderzenia, bo głowa doznała tylko dużego wstrząsu. Byłaś jednak cała we krwi. Nie wiem, dlaczego natychmiast podjąłem decyzję. Napakowałem w ciebie środki znieczulające i ugryzłem, udając reanimację. Potem zapakowałem cię w czarny worek, pokazując tym samym, że nie żyjesz. Przywiozłem cię jednak tutaj, do domu, a mojej przybranej córce, Alice, kazałem zrobić coś na kształt twojego poturbowanego ciała, które podłożyliśmy do kostnicy i które to zostało pochowane jako ty.

Otworzyłam szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia i przerażenia.

\- P...pochowane? - wydusiłam z siebie, na co Carlise skinął głową. - No a co z moimi rodzicami?

\- Matka zginęła w drodze do szpitala na skutek odniesionych obrażeń, a ojciec, odrzucony siłą uderzenia, upadł i uderzył się w głowę, miażdżąc sobie czaszkę. Śmierć na miejscu. Chciał was ratować i bezmyślnie podbiegł do samochodu.

Oparłam się o ścianę, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co usłyszałam. Ale Klaudia, Agata... Reszta mojej rodziny... co oni muszą czuć? Myślą, że nie żyjemy. No, moi rodzice nie żyją na pewno, ale ja... Ja przecież nadal tu byłam. A oni byli święcie przekonani, że mnie pochowali. W następnej sekundzie tuż obok mnie znalazł się Edward, kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu. Być może, będąc normalna, nie zauważyłabym tego. Ale w takim wypadku...

\- Spokojnie. Wszystko ci jakoś wytłumaczymy. Przyzwyczaisz się - powiedział. Ze złością odepchnęłam na bok jego rękę. Jak mógł tak mówić? Nic nie było w porządku! I już nigdy nie będzie...

\- Jak mam się przyzwyczaić? Moi rodzice nie żyją, wszyscy dookoła mają mnie za martwą! - krzyknęłam. Jak mógł w ogóle sądzić, że kiedykolwiek mogłoby być dobrze? W pewnym momencie uderzyła mnie pewna myśl. A mianowicie - gdzie my teraz jesteśmy? Przecież nie mogłam pokazać się w moim rodzinnym miasteczku. Rozpoznaliby mnie!

\- Nie, nie rozpoznaliby cię. Jesteś teraz bardzo do siebie niepodobna - odezwał się stojący przede mną wampir. W pierwszym momencie chciałam spytać "Jak to jestem niepodobna?", ale zaraz moją uwagę przyciągnęła inna rzecz. Uniosłam brew, patrząc na niego. Uniosłam brew! Ja! Przecież nigdy tego nie robiłam! Nie potrafiłam!

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, o czym myślę? - spytałam podejrzliwie, cała się napinając. Nie panowałam nad tym. To był po prostu odruch. Carlise uniósł uspokajająco ręce.

\- Spokojnie. Niektóre wampiry mają specjalne dary. Edward potrafi czytać w myślach. O reszcie opowiem ci, jak się uspokoisz - powiedział. Rzuciłam mu zdenerwowane spojrzenie. Nie chciałam niepewności. Nie chciałam, żeby cokolwiek przede mną ukrywał. Chciałam wiedzieć. Wszystko. Niepokoił mnie tylko fakt, że ktoś najwyraźniej już stale będzie mógł grzebać sobie w mojej głowie. Dlaczego ja nie mogę czytać komuś w myślach?! Tak bardzo chciałabym usłyszeć co na przykład myśli sobie w tej chwili Carlise. Spojrzałam na niego, próbując odgadnąć, co mu chodzi po głowie i w tym samym momencie usłyszałam jego głos. Było to tym bardziej dziwne, że facet nie otworzył ust. Odruchowo wciągnęłam głęboko powietrze i wstrzymałam oddech.

\- Jak ty to zrobiłaś? - spytał nagle Edward, przeszywając mnie przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Spojrzałam na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nagle przestraszyłam się, że mógłby się na mnie rzucić. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak się poczułam, ale gdyby nie ściana za mną, cofnęłabym się jeszcze o kilka kroków.

\- N...nie wiem. Po prostu pomyślałam sobie, że chciałabym usłyszeć jego myśli i usłyszałam - powiedziałam piskliwie.

 _Co się dzieje?!_ , wykrzyczałam w myślach, przerażona. W kogo oni mnie zamienili?! Że niby mogę czytać komuś w głowie, kiedy mi się zachce?! W tym samym momencie Carlise aż podskoczył. Spojrzałam na niego zdezorientowana. Co się stało?

\- Ja... Jakim cudem usłyszałem twoją myśl? - spytał zaskoczony. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy i patrzyłam to na jednego, to na drugiego. Czy aby na pewno mnie nie wkręcali?

\- A co pomyślałam? - spytałam.

\- "Co się dzieje". Wykrzyczałaś to - odparł mężczyzna. Edward przeniósł wzrok na przybranego ojca, unosząc brew.

\- Chyba znamy już dar naszej nowej wampirzycy - powiedział. Znów wbiłam w niego uporczywe spojrzenie. Co też mu chodziło po głowie?

 _"Dziewczyna potrafi czytać w myślach, ale tylko wybranym osobom i tylko kiedy się skupi. Najwyraźniej potrafi też przesyłać swoje myśli innym."_

\- Dziwne uczucie, słyszeć u kogoś echo własnego głosu - powiedział na głos, a ja aż podskoczyłam. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam. Nie wiedziałam, że stanie się wampirem może dać nowe możliwości. I to jakie fajne!

 _Carlise, słyszysz mnie?!_ , krzyknęłam, chcąc, żeby to usłyszał i skupiając się przy tym na jego głowie. Nie było to zbyt trudne. Wręcz naturalne. Po prostu tego chciałam i to się działo. Niesamowite.

 _"Słyszę, głośno i wyraźnie. Nie krzycz."_

Nie wiedzieć czemu dostałam nagłego ataku śmiechu. Momentalnie zapomniałam o tym, że moi rodzice nie żyją, że moi bliscy są w żałobie po nas. W tym momencie liczyło się to, jak świetnie się bawiłam.

 _Opowiedz mi. Opowiedz mi wszystko o wampirach, o ich stylu życia, jak to teraz będzie wyglądało. Opowiedz o swojej rodzinie. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko._

 _"Opowiem. Bo to teraz też twoja rodzina."_

Uśmiech zniknął z mojej twarzy. Przypomniałam sobie. Przecież pozostali nie żyli. Jak to teraz będzie wyglądać? Najwyraźniej mimowolnie zerwałam połączenie, bo tym razem odezwał się tylko Edward.

\- Spokojnie. To się jakoś ułoży. A teraz zapraszam cię na polowanie.

\- Polowanie? A co my tak właściwie jemy? Ludzi? - spytałam zdezorientowana. Carlise zaśmiał się.

\- Nie. My jesteśmy na tak jakby diecie. Pijemy tylko krew zwierząt. Opowiem ci o tym, jak już się najesz. W tym domu nie możesz być głodna.

Okey, może nie do końca zrozumiałam, o co chodziło, ale dopiero teraz zorientowałam się, jaka jestem głodna. Miałam ochotę wgryźć się w kogoś, wyssać krew z każdej możliwej, żyjącej istoty. Nieco mnie to przestraszyło. Ja i zabijanie? To niedorzeczne! Nie da się tego zignorować? Jak trudne będzie opieranie sięchęci zabicia człowieka?

\- No przydałoby się wrzucić coś na ząb, tu się zgodzę - przyznałam. Oboje szeroko się uśmiechnęli, a Edward gestem wskazał mi okno.

\- No to idziemy.

Spojrzałam na niego nieufnie. A nie lepiej wyjść normalnie, po ludzku? Przez drzwi na przykład? Podeszłam jednak za nim do okna, ale kiedy z niego wyjrzałam, od razu się cofnęłam. Chciał, żebym się zabiła?! Przecież to pierwsze piętro, połamię się jak nic!

\- Teraz jesteś wampirem. Nie ma opcji, żebyś coś sobie zrobiła. Żeby cię zabić trzebaby cię rozerwać na strzęby i spalić. A tego raczej nikt nie zrobi - zaśmiał się mężczyzna i wyskoczył. Tak po prostu. Doskoczyłam do okna, patrząc, jak zgrabnie ląduje na ziemi i posyła mi zachęcający uśmiech. Wzięłam głęoki oddech, chociaż tego nie potrzebowałam. Jeżeli jemu nic się nie stało, to dlaczego mi miałoby? Podobno teraz należymy do tego samego gatunku. Chcąc mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą, nie zastanawiając się długo, wyskoczyłam. Po kilku sekundach stałam już na ugiętych nogach na twardym podłożu. I nic. Żadnego bólu. W pierwszym momencie chciałam podskoczyć z radości jak mała dziewczynka, ale w tym samym momencie poczułam jakiś słodki aromat, przez który wszystkie moje mięśnie momentalnie się napięły, a w gardle czułam nieznośne pieczenie. Instynktownie uniosłam głowę i znów wciągnęłam głęboko powietrze. Nie było mi potrzebne do życia. Moje serce już nie biło. Czułam za to wszystkie możliwe zapachy, ale ten jeden doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa. Niewiele się namyślając pomknęłam w jego stronę. Musiałam to dostać, musiałam!

Nie wiem, jak szybko biegłam. Na pewno o wiele szybciej, niż jakikolwiek człowiek na ziemi. Sprawnie omijałam wszystkie przeszkody. Słyszałam, że ktoś za mną biegł i krzyczał, żebym się zatrzymała. Ja jednak nie reagowałam. Chciałam jak najszybciej dopaść źródło tego kuszącego zapachu. Chciałam poczuć ten smak.

Nagle poczułam mocne uderzenie w bok, przez które odleciałam ładnych parę metrów w lewo, uderzając w drzewo z takim impetem, że to aż się przechyliło. Na mnie to jednak nie zrobiło większego wrażenia. Podniosłam się niemal natychmiast, patrząc z nienawiścią na Edwarda. Warknęłam cicho.

\- Zejdź mi z drogi.

\- Nie. Nie możesz zabijać ludzi. Nie będziesz potworem - powiedział stanowczo Carlise, stając obok przybranego syna. Uniosłam nieco brew. Potworem? Ja? Przecież ja zawsze chciałąm pomagać, robić coś dla innych, sprawiać im radość. A teraz nagle chciałam ich zabijać? Spojrzałam na obu facetów z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale w tym samym momencie znów poczułam ten zapach. Jak to możliwe, że tak mnie do tego ciągnęło? Pragnęłam tej krwi całą sobą. Użyłam całej siły woli, żeby nie rzucić się znów w tamtą stronę. Przecież nie mogłam. Pokręciłam głową. Chciałam, żeby mnie stąd zabrali, bo sama nie byłam w stanie tego zrobić. W tym samym momencie ktoś chwycił mnie w pasie i podniósł. W pierwszej chwili pisnęłam przestraszona, ale zaraz zorientowałam się, że to Carlise. Wstrzymałam oddech,a on zaczał biec w przeciwną stronę.

\- Spokojnie, jeszcze się nauczysz.

Dopiero po jakimś czasie odważyłam się znów wciągnąć powietrze.

 _Nie czuję zapachu ludzi_ , przekazałam mu w myślach, a on nagle się zatrzymał i postawił mnie na ziemi. Wyczułam za to coś innego. Mniej słodkie i kuszące, niż człowiek, ale zawsze to coś. Skierowałam się w tamtą stronę i po chwili moim oczom ukazał się samotny dzik. Cóż, może nie był to pokarm królów, ale ujdzie. Zaczęłam się powoli skradać, pozwalając, aby instynkt wziął nade mną górę. Gdy tylko znalazłam się dostatecznie blisko, skoczyłam i momentalnie, wręcz odruchowo, wbiłam kły w gardziel zwierzęcia. To z początku próbowało się bronić, ale zamknęłam je w żelaznym uścisku, powoli sącząc krew. Tak, tego mi było trzeba. Przyjemny, ciepły, słodkawy płyn spływał powoli do moich ust, co napawało mnie tak wielką satysfakcją, że nie mogłam tego wyrazić słowami. Kiedy skończyłam po prostu odrzuciłam truchło na bok i wstałam, ocierając usta. Zobaczyłam Edwarda i Carlise'a, którzy najwyraźniej czekali, aż się pożywię. Nie byłam co prawda w pełni najedzona, ale lepsze to, niż głód. Uniosłam brew i usiadłam na ziemi.

\- A więc słucham - powiedziałam, a oni zajęli miejsca naprzeciw mnie, po czym Carlise zaczął swoją opowieść.

* * *

 **Wybaczcie, że tak krótko, ale zabrakło mi nieco czasu. W zamian obiecuję, ze kolejny rozdział nadrobi te braki w treści. A teraz powiedzcie, co o tym sądzicie? OPINIE, KOCHANI, OPINIE! ;D**

 **Pozdrawiam :D**


End file.
